


Take my jacket, it's cold outside

by Writing_in_SIN



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [12]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Houjou Emu Needs A Hug, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parad Needs a Hug, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Separation Anxiety, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Emu plays with the purple straps hanging from the collar before smiling at Parad in thanks. "I'll make sure to return it tomorrow.""Be sure that you do," he jokes, pointing to the jacket. "Because those USB cords are vintage, y'know?"That surprises a laugh out of Emu and Parad follows shortly after, pleased at making the doctor laugh instead of crying out in pain for once.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I Love You' [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Take my jacket, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINE: Post-canon; when Parad is still under probation within CR.

* * *

**"Take my jacket, it's cold outside."**

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow."

Pausing his game, Parad tilts his head that's resting on the edge of the couch until his vision turns upside down and sees Emu standing behind him.

"Sure thing." Smiling up at his former host, Parad leans into Emu's hand when the doctor pats his head. His mouth tugs into a frown though when he spies an important article of clothing missing from Emu's person. "Wait, where's your jacket?"

"Ah..." Expression turning sheepish, Emu chuckles as he rubs his neck. "It got ruined in the fray when we went after that bugster."

Oh, yeah...that was a mess.

"In that case..." Putting his console aside, he shrugs out of his black coat and offers it to Emu. "Here."

Emu stares at him in surprise before he shakes his head, flustered. "Eh? I can't possibly—"

"Yeah, you can." Shaking the coat, he pins Emu with a stern glare. "C'mon, Emu."

Parad can sense a sliver of guilt from Emu as the doctor raises his hands. "It's a bit long—"

"Then I'll adjust it into a jacket," he says firmly, not giving an inch on this. To prove his point, his fingertips light up with pixels and he runs them along the line of the coat; shortening the length into that of a jacket. Satisfied, he nods and raises a brow to the wide eyed doctor.

"Now then...take my jacket, it's cold outside— especially since it's almost winter."

There's a stubborn twist on Emu's mouth but Parad will be damned if he lets Emu brave the weather with just a scarf.

Sensing that he's not going to win the argument, Emu takes the coat turned jacket with a wry smile. "Thank you, Parad."

"You're welcome." Once the doctor shrugs into the jacket, Parad hums and steps close to adjust the back of the collar to flare out into a hood. "Just in case if it gets too windy."

Emu plays with the purple straps hanging from the collar before smiling at Parad in thanks. "I'll make sure to return it tomorrow."

"Be sure that you do," he jokes, pointing to the jacket. "Because those USB cords are vintage, y'know?"

That surprises a laugh out of Emu and Parad follows shortly after, pleased at making the doctor laugh instead of crying out in pain for once.

Raising one of the magenta sleeves, Emu brings it close to give it a curious sniff. "Huh...it smells like you."

"Sorry...?" Parad mumbles sheepishly, voice lilting in question.

Honestly, he never thought that Bugsters even _have_ a scent. Parad wonders what he smells like...and hopes it's nothing unpleasant.

Catching his line of thought, Emu gives him a reassuring smile.

"Don't apologise, I really like your scent." As if realising his words, Emu looks away as an embarrassed flush chases across his cheeks despite the smile still on his lips before he mumbles into the high collar. "It's comforting."

Face heating up, Parad clears his throat and feels pleasantly warm. "I'm glad."

Despite the fact that Emu is pretty much set and ready to go, the intern remains where he is; shifting from one foot to another— hesitant to leave. To be fair, Parad is reluctant to see Emu go just as much.

It's been like this ever since his resurrection and subsequent probation within CR.

It worried Parad at first; how Emu is always the first to arrive and last to leave CR. Initially, he thought it's because Emu was pushing himself and becoming too much of a workaholic. But when he asked Poppy if Emu was working overtime; either with paperwork or checking on patients, he found out that Emu always checks out on time before coming down to CR. Eventually after much careful observations, he realised that the reason why Emu is so reluctant to leave the hospital is because of _Parad._

Director Kagami calls it separation anxiety. Honestly, it's something Parad can relate to since he's experiencing the exact same thing. And really, can anyone blame them? They've been apart for so long and missed out so much of each other's lives. It hurts that they've still got a ways to go even after all this time.

But as much as he'd like for Emu to stay, Parad knows it's not good for his friend's health or lifestyle if he doesn't go back to his apartment and rest. That's why with that thought in mind, Parad steers Emu to the elevator and gently pushes the doctor inside. However, Emu reaches out to cup the back of Parad's neck before he can step off and leans up to rest their foreheads together.

"Take care," Emu murmurs.

Parad smiles, brushing his fingers across Emu's jaw. "You too."

As he pulls away and steps back, Parad doesn't look away from Emu even when the elevator doors closed and cuts them off. As minutes pass, Parad lingers in front of the elevator for awhile longer before he makes his way back to the couch, flopping face first with a sigh.

He really hopes his probation will end soon.


End file.
